1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates in general to sensors for determining the wet bulb temperature of air.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Various wet bulb sensors have been heretofore developed for determining the wet bulb temperature of the air. Some of the problems of previous sensors are: Most of the prior sensors used city water and because of the hardness of much of the water, the wicks in the wet bulb sensors became dirty and clogged up with various contaminants such as the lime in the water. Consequently, the dirty wicks prevented the wet bulb sensors from recording the wet bulb temperature properly. In the wet bulb sensors which used distilled water to overcome the contamination problem, it was too expensive due to the evaporation of the costly distilled water. A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 73, subclasses 335 and 338, disclosed the following patents: Stahlberg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,049; Okey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,143,795; Grasso et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,140; Conklin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,528; Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,465; and Bauer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,797. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.